


Freya's Ballad

by MarleeBelle1967



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/pseuds/MarleeBelle1967
Summary: Just a quick poem-ish thing I wrote after reading WAY to much Norse Mythology. I figured that I would share it!
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586812
Kudos: 4





	Freya's Ballad

Bleached curls loosely wound above emotional orbs;

Shimmering Blues pierce every soul, though, in her heart there is a war;

One look throws a man's balance aside;

Stars meet his eyes when she tosses her hair;

A cursed embrace met a welcomed touch and with her did he confide;

'My name is envy, my name is lust;

See I, once a person now am a shell of a man;'

With the beauty of flames ready to combust;

Cherry lips caress her skin- sharp as knives the nails dig in;

She's drawn close and bound to a nearby chair;

Laughter erupts from the mad man's smile;

He plopped down on the kitchen stool geared to kill with a glare;

The girl couldn't conceal the excitement she felt;

Giggling viciously- back and fort on her heels;

With a mischievous smirk and an eyebrow quirk;

She put the hansom man to work;

One second and his trap had been un-sprung;

And like a dragon's embers she stung;

Grabbing a blade an slicing thick;

Blood burns hot on his now bare skin;

An exasperated and angered blend;

His lips twitched slightly as the truth set in;

Laying back, feigning courage, his raven hair falling;

Behind his smile was a sneer;

'You aren't so innocent, might have noticed from the start;

Had it not been for your damn black heart;

Had your tricks and your beauty not turned suspicions away;

Your name is Riches, your name is Passion and Love;

A poison so potent you hold hands with the damned;'

'Say what you want, I guide lost souls;

If you only knew how I paid the toll;

For this job I have shouldered;

No short of tears that I've wept;

I'm here to save you from the hole;

An endless pit to engorge your soul;

Walk with me and come into the light;

Come daybreak I will be gone;

Don't let this tirade carry on;

To fight is the only way to live;

Tear the binds from your heart;

You're hurt and stranded in the dark;

But take my arm and never let me go;

At the end of your lifetime just close your eyes;

Redeemed through your own demise;

Fight for love because doors are almost slammed;

So walk with me- away from the damned.


End file.
